The present invention relates generally to an X-ray generator, and more particularly to an improvement of an X-ray generator providing point- and line-focusing X-rays.
An X-ray generator has been used for various purposes, one of which is to use it in conjunction with an X-ray diffractograph or a diffractometer to analyze, for example, a crystal structure of a substance. The crystal structure is analyzed by irradiating an X-ray onto the substance and measuring a diffraction angle of the X-ray reflected from or passed through the substance. In this analysis, a point- or a line-focusing X-ray is selectively used.
Four windows are typically provided in the periphery of an X-ray tube with a displacement by 90 degrees from one another, in which two diametrically opposite windows are for providing point-focusing X-rays and the remaining two windows which are also disposed in diametrically opposite positions are for providing line-focusing X-rays. The point- and the line-focusing X-rays are taken out of different windows displaced by 90 degrees, so that when the analysis mode is changed from that using the point-focusing X-ray to that using line-focusing X-ray, or vice versa, the position of an attachment to the X-ray tube, such as the X-ray diffractograph, has to be moved. Alternatively, the X-ray tube has to be rotated by 90 degrees while leaving the position of the attachment unchanged. Such an X-ray generator is disadvantageous in that a large space has to be reserved around the installation position of the X-ray generator for the attachment. Otherwise, a rotating mechanism needs to be provided for rotating the X-ray tube. In the latter case, the operation of the rotating mechanism is intricate and fine adjustment of positioning the attachment is difficult.